Seeing Doubles
by ohsohargitay
Summary: Basically it's a load of fluff. Its about Gill having a twin sister who she has never met but suddenly becomes the main suspect of a murder enquiry led by Gill and her team!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. This is complete and utter fluff. Something I wrote at 3am this morning. If anyone has any objections to Amelia being used in it, I will take it down :) Let me know what you's think but as I said it's quickly written. Also it's abit sad with whole kid in the canal, so just warning ya! :) **

It was just another normal day in MIT for DCI Gill Murray. Paperwork began piling up on her desk, watching her colleagues interveiw criminals that made her stomach churn, keeping a bunch of very tired detectives in line and trying to find the murderer of the latest murder case whilst attempting not to fall asleep on her desk because she had been up all night the night before, you know, the usual. That's what Gill thought. She had no idea what the next 24 hours had in store for her. She also had no idea who the people she would be speaking to would be.

Another murder enquiry had just landed apon Gill's desk. She knew for certain that was going to happen! As she began to read through the case files she could feel the anger inside her growing rapidly in her stomach. The more she read into the case the more sick she began to feel. "Child found dead in canal". These few words made her so angry. "How could people be so sick?" Gill thought to herself. Gill was a very strong minded woman, bashed up bodies didn't seem to bother her as much anymore, but when a kid turned up, it always made her stomach churn. She could never get her head around how people could do such sickening things to such vunerable children who had their whole lives ahead of them. Gill loved her job and she loved it so much because she was the one who got to nail the bastards who did this to the way by their fucking testicles.

Janet, Rachel, Gill and the rest of the team headed to the breifing room to find out what role everyone would be playing during this investigation. As usual Gill was in charge and with Andy gone, Janet was her new sergeant, she liked this because she had known Janet for nearly 20 years now and she knew she could trust her. The pressure was on Gill especially as the investigation went under way. As Gill started to enlighten the group with the information regarding the murder she had already recieved, they all started to look as sympathetic and sick, just like how she was feeling. Everyone hated it when a child's body turned up especially Janet and Gill, Janet always thought about her girls and Gill always thought about Sammy.

Gill had to attempt to idenitify the body first and foremost. No children around this child's age group had been reported missing, although Gill didn't know exactly how old this child was she could tell just by looking at him that he was roughly about 9/10 years old. The body also didn't match any descriptions of young children missing around the Manchester area. "Why hadn't this kid been reported missing?" This was the first question they had to go on. "If the mother/family of the child wasn't involved in the murder, why didn't they report him missing?" Gill said, gulping as she looked at her team who were sat in astonishment.

After a post-mortem had taken place it showed that the child had been strangled. So it wasn't an accident, falling in the canal and drowning, someone had strangled him and dumped his lifeless body in the canal. Gill once again felt her stomach churn. It made her more determined to find the bastard who done this. Little did Gill realise at this point the murderer would be closer to home than just realised and the little boy whose body lay lifeless in the morgue would be closer to Gill's heart than she could even bare to imagine.

Gill often tried to seperate personal life with work but sometimes that was easier said than done. Sometimes it just hit her where she least expected it. Considering she would probably be working with her ex husband 'Dirty Dave' on this case made things worse for the DCI.

Gill was a hard-hearted woman, you had to be working in this profession. If you were at all chicken-hearted you would just fall to pieces after the first case. Gill had seen more dead bodies than you've had hot dinners. Although personally her son and collegaues who were like family to Gill meant so much to her, she just didn't show it often. Gill didn't keep in contact with her parents and sister anymore. Gill knew she had a twin sister somewhere, even though she had never met her. She knew her name and that she stayed in London but she had been recently working in Manchester. Although she knew all this information Gill had made no effort to get in contact with her estranged sister because her sister made no effort to contact her.

While they all sat around the briefing table, thinking, all brains working over-time, Janet's phone began to ring on the table. As Janet came off the phone, she enlightened the group as to what information she had just recieved. "We've managed to idenitfy the boy, his name's Louis but the finger prints and DNA found around his neck area seem to be from his mother!" Janet said, the rest of the detectives sat in silence for a few seconds. All they're mouth's near enough hit the floor, they all dropped one by one.

"Are we picking her up ma'am?" Rachel asked, looking at Gill, breaking the silence.

"Yes!" Gill said nodding.

"Arresting her?" Rachel continued to ask.

"Oh yes! I want CCTV footage of around that area of the canal and streets leading up to it, Pete, can you get on to that? Rachel and Janet can you arrest her please? Mitch, can I get a warrant to search the mother's property written up please? Anything suspicious on the CCTV I would like to be informed immediatly!" Gill demanded. "Oh and Janet what's the mother's name?"

"Amelia Bullmore!" Janet said.

Gill's heart sank and her mouth fell open as she walked away from her colleagues.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thanks for the reveiws! Its absolute fluff but hey ho, it's fanfiction ain't it? ;) enjoy & reveiws are most certainly welcome! **

They two tiny words Gill thought she would never hear being said out loud "_Amelia Bullmore_." Two tiny words that had been haunting Gill for as long as she cared to remember. She had attempted to hand this case over to another sydicate because if it was to come out that Amelia was the murderer Gill would then have to face her and that was scary enough; just thinking about it. Sadly, MIT is at breaking point, so therefor there was no way Gill could hand this over, she had no choice what-so-ever other than to lead this investigation.

A few hours later - what felt like a lifetime to Gill, Rachel appeared. "If you want a laugh get yourself down to the custody desk and have a look at this one ma'am, she actually reminds me of someone I know!" Rachel said giggiling. At this point Gill felt her heart-sinking, "Great! Sherlock is on to it already. It won't take her long before she works it out completely!" Gill thought to herself, being to panic a little. Gill walked out of her office "I'm not seeing anyone until we're charging them with something!" Gill said pushing all jokes a-side, she was in no joking mood.

Gill made her way down to the custody desk at the main entrance, a part of her wanted to go see Amelia before she was due to be questioned but a part of her couldn't face it. She looked at the sign in book, there it was again "_Amelia Bullmore..."_ Gill couldn't handle it. She walked out of the police station she needed to pull herself together before she faced Sherlock again. She headed straight to her car and sat in it for a while. Rachel and Janet were due to question her but Rachel was leading the interview on Amelia as she arrested her therefor she was writing up the interview, Gill wasn't needed upstairs for a bit.

Whilst sitting in the car, Gill had a reality check. A whole sydicate of very intellegent detectives relied on her, why was she sitting down here feeling sorry for herself when she should be up stairs helping them out? She thought to herself. Gill looked in the mirror on her car, "Get a fucking grip, and pull yourself together Gill!" Gill said out-loud then looking around to make sure no one was watching or over-heard her. As Gill took a deep breath and got out of her car, fixing her blazer and buttoning it back up, she ran her finger's through her hair and by this point was fighting back the tears.

She headed back up stairs to see how Rachel was coming along with the interview strategy. "Rachel kid, how's that interview coming along? We haven't got all day!" Gill was attempting to go back to her "Godzilla" - as Rachel called her - self. The Gill everyone loved and looked up to - but don't tell her that! She wasn't going to let anyone know what was wrong or how she was feeling.

Amelia was just another sick criminal, nothing more and that's exactly how Gill was going to look at it from now on. So she thought anyways.

Kevin walked over to Rachel after she signalled him over. She was sitting at her desk. He sat on Janet's seat and leaned over. "Have you seen that Amelia I just arrested?" Rachel asked Kevin whispering. "No, why?" Kevin said rather loudly, looking rather confused, he was never good at the whole whispering thing. "Kevin, shh!" Rachel said. "Go have a look at her and come back when you've figured it out what I'm about to tell you!" Rachel said to Kevin giving something to occupy himself with, if he was busy, he wasn't annoying her!

Half an hour later Kevin returned to Rachel's desk - well Janet's really! He leaned across to whisper to Rachel but she butted in and stopped him in his tracks, "So have you worked it out then?" Rachel said with a smile on her face whilst attempting to hold the laughter in because Kevin's faced looked so serious! "Yes!" Kevin said, in surprise. "Jesus, she looks a hell of a lot like Godzilla, doesn't she?" Kevin said bewildered by his little investigation he had; well that's how he looked at it! "No, Kevin, She doesn't just look like Godzilla! She IS Godzilla!" Rachel said emphasing the 'IS', she contiuned "If Gill wasn't sitting in that office right now, I'd say she was sitting downstairs, wouldn't you?" Kevin just nodded in absolute shock. "You find out the connection between Godzilla and Amelia, but keep it strictly between us!" Kevin nodded, he liked keeping secrets with Rachel!

Kevin's investiagtion began...


End file.
